kidnapped
by wolfs1999
Summary: Sam gets kidnapped and replaced by a robot. Will Danny and Tucker find out before it's to late, or will Sam be replaced forever? A challenge by t-red989.
1. Chapter 1

"I know, Danny. Just make sure you finish your homework," I say into my phone as I unlock my door.

"Yeah, I know. Mr. Lancer would have a cow if I didn't turn my homework in three days in a row," Danny answers.

"No kidding," I mutter as I close the door behind me.

"I have to go, Sam. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." My parents must have gone out. Usually I'm greeted by a 'why didn't you wear the dress that I set out for you today?' I finally get a break from that, so I really don't care. I can pretend to be asleep when they get home and then I can avoid that altogether. I walk to my room and open the door. I guess I should get started on my homework. I haven't been doing mine, either. I've been to busy helping Danny with ghost fighting. I get settled at my desk when I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey."

"What do you want, Tucker?"

"The answer to number five."

"I haven't started my homework yet. Ask Danny what it is."

"You want me to ask Danny for the answer to a homework problem?" He asks.

"Yeah, he has Jazz helping him."

"That makes a bit of a difference. Ok, thanks. Talk to you tomorrow," he says and hangs up. Now to focus on my homework. Mr. Lancer gave us three worksheets and an essay, so it would be easier to start on the essay that way if I get stuck on it, I can work on the worksheets. I get started on the essay when I hear something outside my window.

"Danny? Is that you?" I ask as I walk over to my window. I look out, but I don't see anything. Must have just been my imagination. I walk back over to my desk and I get back to work on my essay when I hear that sound agian. It's just the wind, I tell myself. Just focus on the essay. Every other sentence I hear that sound agian, but every time I get up to see what it is, there's nothing there. I hear that scratching agian. It must be the tree outside my window brushing against it. It's nothing. This time there's a tapping. It has to be the tree cause there's nothing there agian. I get my phone out and start playing my music before I start on my essay agian. Maybe now I can ignore it. I somehow still hear it even though my music is on full volume. There's no way that I should have been able to hear it. Focus on the essay, Sam. I can't get detention for not finishing my homework agian. I grab a worksheet to work on. Maybe if I work on it, the essay will seem easier to do. I can focus on the worksheet better, so I must have needed to focus on something else, but I can still hear the scratching and tapping. At least I'm getting something done now. It takes me a few hours, but I finally get it done. I turn my music off and go the dressed in my pajamas. Maybe tomorrow will be ok. I won't get yelled at for not doing my homework, so that'll start it off pretty good.

Mystery person's point of view:

I wait for the girl to go to sleep before I grab her and replace her with the Sam-bot. I take her back to my lab and lock her up.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom or the idea. This is a challenge by t-rex989.


	2. can't they see that isn't me?

Danny's point of view:

"Hey, Sam, Tucker," I greet my two friends a I walk over to my locker, on time for the first time this week.

"No ghost attack this morning?" Tucker asks.

"The Box Ghost showed up, but I quickly let him back into the Ghost Zone."

"How long did that take?"

"About ten seconds."

"That's a new record." I laugh.

"I'll aim for five seconds next time," I chuckle and Sam and Tucker joins in my laughter. "Did everyone get there homework done?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Yeah, thanks for the answer to number five," Tucker says.

"Yeah, I got mine done, too," Sam answers.

"Good. Mr. Lancer shouldn't have any reason to give us detention today, so we should be able to watch a movie or play video games."

"Alright!" Tucker exclaims.

"There's a slaughter fest movie in the theaters," Sam says.

"Slaughter fest it is," I say, smiling.

"Alright, I guess I'm out voted for video games," Tucker says.

"Sorry, Tuck. Now let's get to class," I tell them.

Tucker' s point of view, after the movie:

Danny and Sam starts to talk about the movie, so I take out my PDA. I would join in the discussion, but I wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all. Danny's Ghost Sense goes off and he looks at us.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asks. "Go!" He nods and 'goes ghost' before flying off. He comes back a minute later.

"It was the Box Ghost agian," he says.

Sam's point of view:

I wake up in a cage. I look around at the dark room. Where am I?

"Good to see you are finally awake," a familiar voice says.

"You? What do you want?" I growl.

"You'll see." A screen comes out of the floor and it shows Danny, Tucker, and...me? I watch as the screen splits into three portions as Tucker and Danny leaves my house.

Danny's point of view:

I fly home and I manage to get there two hours before curfew. This has actually been a good day.

"Hello, little brother," Jazz greets me.

"Hey, Jazz," I say as we start walking up to my room.

"I assume today was a good day."

"Yeah. How can you tell?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you're home early for one, and two you're smiling."

Tucker' s point of view:

"Hello, Tucker. How was your day?" My mom asks me as I walk in.

"It was good. We watched a horror movie at Sam's house," I answer.

"There's meatloaf in the fridge for you if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mom."

Sam's point of view:

Can't they see that wasn't me that they where hanging out with? No, they have no reason to think otherwise. That other Sam is just like me. They don't know I'm kidnapped.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom. This is a challenge by t-rex989.


End file.
